Where Do Babies Come From?
by JudeDeluca
Summary: Ayla can't seem to get an answer out of those Legionnaires. Fifth: The Answer
1. Lightning Lad

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion.

Ayla asking the Legionnaires that all-horrifying question.

* * *

**01. Lightning Lad**

"Garth? Garth?"

Little, auburn-haired Ayla Ranzz was walking down the basement hallway of Legion HQ, looking for her older twin brother, Garth.

She finally found him in the gym, lifting weights.

"Garth? Can I come in?" Ayla asked.

"Ayla. Hey sis." He said, getting up off the bench and smiling. He outstretched his arms for a hug but she shook her head. "What, no hug?"

"Ewww. No way. You're all sweaty." Ayla joked.

"Oh how your words wound me so." Garth sighed. The two did indeed hug, even if he was sweaty.

"Garth, can I ask you a question?" Ayla asked.

"Sure, sis, you can ask me anything." He said as he began wiping the sweat off his brow with a towel.

"Anything?" She repeated.

"Anything." He replied before he began drinking from a water bottle.

"Where do babies come from?" She asked ever so innocently.

"*PFFFFFT*!" Garth spat out the water like a hose on full blast, he began gasping for air as his face blushed redder than a Red Lantern of rage.

"Garth?" Ayla asked.

"The stork. Babies come from the stork." He quickly spouted out as he gasped for air. His reply confused Ayla.

"Huh? But-"

"THEY COME FROM THE STORK." He repeated, horrified and embarrassed at the same time. Ayla was confused.

"But I learned in school storks are extinct." Ayla explained.

_Oh sprock, that's right._ Garth thought. But that was the same thing their parents had told him when he asked. Granted he was a year younger than she is when he asked.

"W-well, Ayla, babies come from…" he tried to say, his mouth and hands trembling, "they come, from…" he trailed off. The thought of explaining that, THAT, to his little sister of all people, made the omelet he had for breakfast perform gymnastics in his stomach. Looking at her innocent little face made him feel like the world's biggest pervert.

Ayla was eagerly waiting for her reply, when her eagerness died down and concern took it's place.

"Garth, are you okay?" She asked.

His face had just gone from red to a violently nasty shade of green. Or brown. She couldn't tell.

"Eh-excuse me, Ayla!" He said, before sprinting towards the nearest wastebasket.

"*HURRRK*!"

Ayla stuck her tongue out at the sight.

"Garth?"

"Ayla… I gotta… lay down." Garth managed to say with his remaining energy, clutching his stomach with one hand and wiping his mouth with the other. He shuffled out of the gym, his back turned to his little sister.

_Hmm, I should ask Brainy. He'll probably know where babies come from._


	2. Brainiac 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion.

Ayla asking the Legionnaires that all-horrifying question.

* * *

**02. Brainiac 5**

"Hi, Brainy?"

"Oh, hello Ayla." Brainy said, looking up from his lab table. He had on a white lab coat, gloves, and protective goggles. He was busy working on something that Ayla couldn't possibly comprehend.

"Can I ask you something? I tried asking Garth but he wouldn't give me a straight answer." Ayla explained.

"Well of course it figures your brother wouldn't be able to answer. Not to dismiss his intellect, of course." Brainy explained.

"Thank you, Brainy." Ayla said, beaming.

"So, what can I help you with Ayla?" He asked, but he was paying more attention to his work as he began pouring the contents of one vial into another.

"I was wondering where do babies come from?" Ayla asked.

Brainy's eyes bulged out of his head and he suddenly began pouring the vial into a beaker filled with orange liquid, which caused it to turn pink and the beaker to shake violently as it overflowed.

"Where do babies come-"

BOOM!

The resulting explosion threw Brainy throw the north wall.

"Oh my gosh! Brainy!" Ayla screamed, running towards where Brainy had landed. "Are you okay?" She asked. Obviously he wasn't, as his entire face was blackened, save for the area protected by the goggles.

When he got up, he had on the weirdest smile as he took off the goggles. One eye was dialated, the other closed.

"I'm just fine and dandy, thank you very much. And I'll take Kathy Lee and Regis to block." He said.

"Who's Kathy Lee?" Ayla asked.

"But first, a word from our sponsor. Do you ever wonder if your feminine napkins are feminine enough? Let's ask Betty Sue Baker."

"Huh?" Ayla asked.

"Why thank yew kindly, Brent." Brainy started speaking in a Southern accent. "Now, ah'll have you know that on those days when ah hayve a heavy flow ah tend to run out of-

"BRAND A NAPKINS." he suddenly said in a computerized voice.

"Do tell, Betty Sue." Brainy said, back in his normal voice.

"Uh, I think I'll ask Tinya. Sorry Brainy." Ayla said, slinking away as Brainy continued a conversation with no one in particular.


	3. Phantom Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion.

Ayla asking the Legionnaires that all-horrifying question.

* * *

**03. Phantom Girl**

Ayla walked into the Legion lounge area, to see Phantom Girl sitting in mid-air.

"Hi, Tinya?" She asked, looking up.

"Oh hey, Ayla." Tinya said, looking down at the girl.

"I was just-what are they doing?" Ayla asked.

Timber Wolf and Ultra Boy were currently attempting to kill each other.

"Fighting over me." Tinya replied, with a satisfied smirk.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Ayla asked.

"In a little bit. What's up?" Tinya asked, floating down to the floor and kneeling down to the girl.

"Tinya, can I ask you something? And promise you'll give me a straight answer." Ayla implored.

"Promise." Tinya replied, smiling.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Ayla asked in all seriousness.

"Well I wouldn't go that-duck."

CRASH.

Went the TV monitor on the west wall.

"I wouldn't go that far, but okay." Tinya finished.

"Tinya, can you tell me where babies come from?"

The two boys suddenly stopped fighting, with horrified looks on their faces aimed at the girls.

"Sure I can." Tinya said, her smile not faltering.

"Really?" Ayla asked, her gaze brightening.

"Yep. You see, babies come from-MMF!" Tinya was suddenly cut off by the boys, who covered her mouth with their hands.

"Don't even!" Brin warned her. Ayla looked mad.

"Hey! Brin, Jo! She was gonna tell me-"

"You're too young kid!" Jo cut her off.

"I am not!" Ayla stomped her foot.

"Lemme go, Brin!" Tinya managed to say, trying to worm out of the boys' grasp.

"No way, princess, I ain't letting you warp her mind." Brin snarled.

"Oh I will not." Tinya rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, guys!" Ayla asked again.

"Sorry Ayla, but this is something you should ask your parents." Brin said.

"Let. Me." Tinya started.

OOF.

The two boy Legionnaires fell on each other as Tinya phased through the floor and back up.

"Go." She finished, airing the pose and dignity of a princess.

"Sprock, I forgot she could do that." Jo muttered.

"Hey, don't curse in front of the kid." Brin told him. Tinya sighed.

"Alright, you guys, I won't tell her." She said, eyeing the two.

"But Tinya-!"

"Sorry, sweetie, they don't want me warping your fragile little mind." Tinya apologized, patting Ayla's head. The boys sighed.

Then, smirking deviously, she leaned into Ayla's ear.

"*Whipser whisper*".

"Huh?" Ayla asked.

"TINYA!" The boys screamed. Tinya giggled and flew out the door, followed by Jo and Brin. They left a confused Ayla in the dust.

"Who's Vageena? Maybe Chuck knows."


	4. Bouncing Boy

Disclaimer: Characters owned by DC.

Sorry for the delay. Almost done.

* * *

**04. Bouncing Boy**

"B-babies?" Chuck stuttered as he looked up from his vid comic and turned to the eager red-headed child.

"Yep." She clarified.

"You, wanna know, where babies come from?" Chuck wanted to be sure he heard right.

"I believe I said that, yeah." Ayla reiterated to the rubenesque Legionnaires.

"Okay then." Chuck wiped some sweat from his forehead. His cheeks were flushed tomato red with embarrassment.

"…" Ayla went, waiting for a response and hanging.

"…" Chuck went, silently, slowly blinking at the child. He opened his mouth, then closed it, unsure of what to say.

"…so…" Ayla broke the silence.

"Oh, right! Well, um, babies are… very special. They… they come from…" Chuck trailed off, making a hand motion as he tried to remember the words.

"Yes?" Ayla asked.

DING! Light-bulb!

"Santa Claus!" Chuck clapped his hands.

"What?" Ayla asked.

"Yeah! You see, up in the North Pole, Santa Claus and his elves prepare each and every baby boy, girl, or unspecified, and deliver them to worthy parents." Chuck explained, proud of his G rated answer.

"…why?" Ayla asked, unsure of what he heard.

"Huh?" Chuck asked.

Big mistake.

"Why does Santa do it? Where does he get the babies from? Do the elves make the babies? If Santa delivers the babies wouldn't that mean all babies are born on Christmas? Wouldn't we all have the same birthday? How would Santa know which baby to give to who? What does unspecified mean? How would Santa have time to deliver babies AND gifts without taking breaks? Or do the elves do it? Do they help him deliver them? Does Mrs. Claus help make all those babies?"

Ayla was going on and on and on, until Chuck, overwhelmed by her questions and the thought of fully answering it to someone her age caused him to go-

FAINT.

He fell flat on his back.

"Bouncy? Bouncy? Hello? Anyone home?" She asked, poking his side twice, then pulling open his eyelids trying to see if he was conscious.

Ayla sighed.

"I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I'm asking the floozy."

She went to look for her brother's girlfriend.


	5. The Answer

Disclaimer: Characters owned by DC. Ebony Dent owned by me.

Ayla finally gets her answer for a mom.

* * *

After tirelessly searching, Ayla, outside of her guest room at the tower, slumped to the floor in defeat.

"Why me?" She moaned.

"Ayla? Honey, what's wrong?"

Ayla looked up to see Ebony Dent, the black-haired teenage girl staying with the Legion and a close friend to Ayla's brother.

"Oh. Hey Ebony. Have you seen Imra?" Ayla asked her.

"No, sorry. I think she's on a mission." Ebony answered.

"Figures." Ayla muttered. Ebony sat down next to the little girl.

"Something bothering you?"

"I keep asking everyone the same thing but no one can give me a straight answer. The Triplicates just kept giggling, Cham said something about laying eggs, and Dream Girl flew out a window." Ayla listed.

"What are you asking?" Ebony asked. Ayla sighed.

"Ebony, do you know where babies come from?"

"… why do you want to know?" Ebony asked, keeping a straight face.

"Ugh! I knew it. I knew you wouldn't tell me." Ayla said.

"Just indulge me for a minute. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I was talking to Mekt on the phone and he was acting kind of weird. He was all sweaty and stuff, and scared, and I heard this girl on the other end say she thought she was gonna have a baby. So I started to wonder where do babies come from?"

"Oh. Well, okay then."

"So, where do babies come from?"

"Ayla this is really something you need to talk to your parents about." Ebony told the young girl not to sound mean.

"Why?" Ayla asked.

"That's what parents do. It's part of our job." Ebony told her.

"Our job?" Ayla asked.

"Ayla, the reason why no one's been giving you a straight answer is because, chances are, they're either too modest, or they're afraid they'll give you the wrong idea." Ebony clarified.

"But, why?" Ayla asked again, still wanting to know more.

"Because this isn't something you normally talk to a child about. I can't explain everything yet, but I'll tell you this. A baby is made by a mom and a dad." Ebony began.

"How?"

"Well, a baby's made when a man and woman love each other very much, and it's created during an expression of that love the two have for one another. This… act, however, is not something that you, at this age, should ever, EVER do." Ebony specified with a serious face.

"Why not?"

"At your age, trying to perform this act could damage you in ways you might never recover. When a grown person tries to do this to someone of your age, or any child for that matter, that person is sick. And because it's impossible for you to have a baby. Your body hasn't developed yet to the stage when you can have one. A man may add an important part to making a baby, but women, our bodies are designed so that we carry and nurture them until they're born. We make them inside." Ebony motioned this by pointing to her stomach and waist, signifying the organs inside. "Have you ever seen pictures of your mom and dad, and your mom has a swollen belly?"

"A couple." Ayla recalled.

"Well, that's when she probably was carrying Mekt, or you and your brother."

"How do I know when I'm old enough?"

"That is the part your parents have to fill in, understand? There's a lot of stuff I can't tell you right now and if your parents found out I told you all of it, we could both be in a lot of trouble."

"Okay. Thanks. But, why did you say 'our' job?" Ayla asked, noticing that the teenage girl had included herself in the clumping of parents.

"Well, because, I'm a mom myself. I had a baby, too." Ebony smiled.

"Really?" Ayla asked, perking up.

"Mmhmm. Her name was Susie."

"Garth never told me that. You have a baby? Really? That's so cool! Can I meet her? How old is she?" Ayla excitedly asked. However, Ebony dropped her smile and looked away for a minute.

"… she would've been two." Ebony said softly.

"Would have?"

"Susie… died, before she was born." Ebony said with great reluctance. Ayla gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Ebony put her arm around Ayla.

"It's alright honey, you didn't know."

"What about her dad?" Ayla asked.

"Susie's dad… he was a boy who committed that act for the wrong reason. He didn't love me, he didn't even know me, and I didn't know him." Ebony remembered. "There were others who did the same thing. That's something else you need to understand. When you're older, do not let anyone force or bully you into thinking you NEED to do this."

"People do that?" Ayla couldn't believe that.

"Yes, because some people can't control their urges. There are some very sick people out there who can't stop themselves sometimes. If someone says 'no' and the other person does it anyway, it's not an act of love anymore, and it can damage a lot of people."

"But what if I want to have a baby when I'm old enough?" Ayla asked.

"That shouldn't be the only reason. You shouldn't be with a person just to have a baby, because if a baby is raised in a loveless home chances are nothing good will come of it. You can commit this act with another person when you're old enough, and if you don't want to have a baby, or you're not ready to have one, there are steps you can take to protect yourselves. If you truly love someone and want to have a baby with them, when you're old enough and ready, that's fine, but only when the two of you are both ready. You shouldn't force the other person, either. And don't forget, you can have a baby without needing to commit this act. There are lots of ways a person can show they love someone, and this act is just one of them. There are people who live their whole lives with a person they love without committing this act AND with kids. But ONLY when you're old enough and ready." Ebony finally finished.

"What's this act called?" Ayla asked.

"Now, THAT is something you can learn when you're older and from your parents. Now no more, okay?" Ebony helped Ayla up and took her hand as the two started to walk down the hall.

"Okay." Ayla smiled.

However, halfway down the hall…

"Hey, you said when my mom had a big belly that was when she had a baby." Ayla questioned again.

"Uh-huh."

"Does that mean Chuck's gonna have a baby? His belly's huge."

Ebony just blanked for a minute.

"Um, not every woman with a big belly has a baby in it. And boys don't have babies, Ayla." Ebony told her.

"Why not?"

"Because life's not fair."


End file.
